1000 Words
by AnimePrincess64
Summary: Just a short that I have been meaning to upload. See what happens when Dawn confronts Paul after his loss against Brandon (I hated that!) This is literally almost 1000 words. That's how I got my title. I know the title sucks...


Ikarishipping Fanfiction #2

"Now, Magmar stand by for battle!" Paul yelled as he threw the pokeball. Paul was battling the pyramid king, Brandon who his brother couldn't defeat. Magmar was Paul's last Pokémon out of the six he used.

"Paul's last Pokémon." Dawn comments as she sits in the stands watching Paul's battle along with Ash, Brock, Zoey, Reggie, the Snowpoint city Gym Leader Candace.

"Not only is it a bad match up, Regirock is just too powerful. It's almost over." Candace replies.

"Now flamethrower!" Paul commands his Pokémon. Magmar did as he was told but Brandon's Regirock blocked the attack with no damage taken.

"Shock Wave, let's go now!" Brandon commands as his Pokémon as it counterstrikes. Paul's Magmar takes a direct hit from Regirock's Shock Wave. Paul's final Pokémon against Brandon has fainted. Paul watches in shock as he learns that he is not strong enough to beat the man who defeated his brother. The battle is over.

"Paul lost, after all that." Ash comments as Paul returns his Pokémon to its pokeball.

"Young man, this battle of yours was that your true battle? You've done an excellent job raising and training your Pokémon, but you allow your emotions to betray you on the battle field. We will battle again one day when you've learned to control them." Brandon lectured Paul. Paul bows his head in respect and walks out of the pyramid.

"You can expect to see me at the Snowpoint Gym." Paul tells Candace as she walks past him.

"Great Paul. I'll be looking to it." Candace replies with a smile.

Candace and Zoey ride back to Snowpoint City on top of Candace's Dodrio.

"I'm heading back to the Pokémon Center." Paul tells the group as he walks in the direction of the Pokémon center.

"Poor Paul he couldn't beat the man who defeated me. He must feel dead inside." Reggie says.

Ash, Dawn, and Brock hop into Reggie's car and catch a ride back to the Pokémon Center. They notice Paul strolling down the side of the road kicking the snow.

"Need a lift?" Reggie questions as he pulls up to the angry Paul.

"No. I can walk." Paul snaps back at the offer

Reggie pulls the car away from Paul. As the car drives away, Dawn, who is sitting in the back of the sky blue mini-van, looks back at Paul with a depressing look.

"Dawn, when we get back to the Pokémon center I want you to talk to Paul." Reggie suggests to Dawn.

"What?! Why me?!" Dawn yells loud enough to almost shake the car.

"Because, whenever I talk to him over the phone, we somehow get to a topic about you guys, but he never really talks about you but when he does the comments he makes aren't that negative." Reggie explains.

"That's a good idea Reggie. You see Dawn; if Reggie, Ash, or I do it he'll just get frustrated and start yelling at us." Brock says as the 4 of them pull into the Pokémon center.

"Alright, I'll do it, even though I don't want to." Dawn agrees as she walks into the Pokémon center.

Later that night Paul walked into the pokemon center and ignored Ash and the gang as he strolled to the battle field in the back of pokemon Center. Paul threw up the pokeballs that he used for battle earlier that day.

"Useless… You are all useless and weak! Look if we're every going to defeat Brandon, then we have to get stronger through instance..!" Paul yelled as Dawn cut him off from his negative pep talk.

"Hey! That's no way to talk to your pokemon after a loss!" Dawn yelled as she was about to tend to Paul's beaten pokemon.

"Here have a poffin. Look you guys did the best you could out there today. Even though it was a tough loss for you and Paul it doesn't mean you are weak." Dawn said as the Pokémon happily ate Dawn's homemade poffins.

"Why do you care they aren't your pokemon so why don't you go play with your own." Paul snapped as Dawn turned to a bright red with fury.

"Look here mister, you have always had your own way of battling and I respect that but when you treat your pokemon like they are garbage after a loss, you'll never win in a battle, and you know what I am surprised you even have 6 gym badges because you are just a big bully to your pokemon!" Dawn yelled as she pushed him backwards.

"Excuse me?! This comes from the girl who starts to cry when she can't get by the performance round in a contest!" Paul snapped.

"You don't get it, do you?" Dawn questioned ignoring Paul's last statement.

"Get what?!" Paul yelled as he was more furiated than before.

"You don't get that if you mistreat your pokemon they'll mistreat you back." Dawn explained as she walked back into the pokemon center.

"Dawn wait!" Paul yelled as he grabbed Dawn's wrist. Dawn started to blush. "Look only Reggie knows about this, but my dad abused my brother and I as kids, so I unfortunately got my anger issues from him." Paul explains as he let go of Dawn's wrist.

"Paul I had no idea." Dawn frowned.

"You can't tell anyone not even Reggie that I told you or Ash." Paul wanted this to be kept a secret.

"I will on 1 condition." Dawn replied.

"What?" Paul questioned.

"You have to at least try to treat your pokemon better when you lose and during training." Dawn requested.

"Alright fine." Paul replied. "I just have one question."

"Shoot." Dawn replies.

"Do you like me?" Paul asks with a devilish smile.

"Umm….wait why should I tell you?!" Dawn yells in Paul's face.

"Just curious." Paul taunts Dawn.


End file.
